Lights Out
by Saiyuki Goku
Summary: When the group hears word of a gathering of youkai in a hidden fortress, they go to solve the problem. A new dilema occurs when Goku is mistaken for Sanzo. First fic! **CHAP 2 is up** please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to me =Þ

****

Lights Out

By Tippy a.k.a. Saiyuki Goku

Note: This is my first Saiyuki fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it!

******************************************************************************

A shrill yelp pierced the air that rushed past the speeding jeep as it hit a sharp dip in the road, startling the three other passengers. Sanzo turned, his features riddled with annoyance. Son Goku sat in the back of the army green jeep, his tongue visible between is lips, a small bead of crimson forming on the tip. 

"…ah bih ma to-gue…" He sniffled as he caught site of Sanzo.

"Baka ape…" Came Gojyo from the opposite seat to Goku.

"..buh ih hur-…" The brown hair youkai pouted as the jeep continued down the dirt road.

The monk shrugged back into his seat, his eyes turning to the road ahead of them. They had been traveling for what almost seemed like two weeks now. Some information of a hidden Youkai fortress had been picked up in a small village they had visited. It was rumored that a large force of Youkai were massing together to build an army for the conquest of the world. So far the information had taken them to the middle of nowhere.

Sanzo closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought off the headache building in his frustrated mind, when the jeep swerved violently , coming to a halt beside a steep drop off that overlooked a lush green forest.

"Hey! Why'd we stop?!" Goku spouted unobservant.

"We ran out of road." Hakkai said turning to face the others. 

Silence fell over them as Hakkai stood, gazing out into the area surrounding them. To their left and right, massive walls of dense vegetation bordered the cliff. There seemed to be no way of going any further in the vehicle.

"Well… It looks like we climb the rest of the way." The tall, brown haired man announced after hopping from his seat in the jeep. The others fallowed, stepping away as the vehicle exploded into a puff of gray smoke and the little white dragon, Hakuryuu, emerged.

"Are we even sure that fortress is real?" Gojyo question, crossing his arms skeptically.

Hakkai shrugged and stepped to the edge of the cliff. "Well, we could check out that guarded cave entrance at the bottom of the cliff for starters." With this said, he looked back to Gojyo with a slightly amused grin on his face.

With a twitch, Gojyo stepped up beside the youkai and looked down to the cave entrance. Sure enough, two figures stood on guard , weapons in hand. The red head grinned, obviously amuse.

"They expect to keep us out with only two guards on watch?!" He let out a low, sharp laugh and turned his back to the edge of the drop of. "So, we go straight down or what?"

"I suggest we find a different angle to climb down from… don't want them calling reinforcements." Hakkai's calm voice chimed as he too turned to face the silent Sanzo.

The monk was silent for a while longer as his mind went over their options. The fastest way down would be climbing at this spot, but they ran the risk of being seen. Their second option would be the slower way down, but it would save them time at the bottom. After about a minute or two, the monk made his decision, "We will find a different path down the cliff. I agree with Hakkai. It is best we use as little energy as possible at the front." He glanced around quickly, then pointed towards the right side of the road, "We shall go that direction until we find a less conspicuous way down." With this said, the blond made his way through the dense forest followed by the others.

Nii Jieni stood gazing up at the dark, shadowy figure in front of him, his stuffed bunny hanging in his arm like a dead animal with now expression. The only light given off in the dark, dank cave came from the end of his lit cigarette that protruded from the corner of his crooked lips. He placed a slender hand on the cold metal of the control panel that stood just in front of him, his eyes fixated on the creature towering over him. With one swift, metallic click, the controls were activated, bright colored lights flashed on, making the cavern walls sparkle with the flashing red, green and orange lights. 

Some time had passed before a low rumble could be heard from the lifeless giant. The sound grew loader as the lights continued, and finally two glowing orbs were seen through slowly opening lids. The monstrosity was awake and ready for its first command from its new master. 

A grin spread across Nii's face as the dark shadow hoisted its immense form, stooping low enough to avoid the cavern ceiling. It's blazing eyes focused on him awaiting is first order.

"My creation!" He began, his voice deep and commanding. "Your first task for your creator is to seek out Genjo Sanzo and bring him to me, alive."

A low moan echoed from the creature as if to express its understanding. The nameless being slowly turned its back to its master and step by step it removed itself from the room to seek out its prey. 

The creature had made its way through the passages of the hidden caves until it came to its destination. A solid stone wall, sleek and gray, stood in front of it, blocking its way to the outer world and its objective. With one mighty blow from its oversized hand, chucks of granite began to spray out into the dark cavern. The creature continued until it found its mark.

The cool wind blew softly against their backs as the four men groped their way down the cliffs face. They didn't have to travel far before they found secluded path down the drop off. The path, which had started about a foot and a half wide had narrowed quite a bit. They had been forced onto the tips of their toes, grasping onto small hand holds in the rocky surface. 

"The path widens just a little ways ahead." Hakkai called back, quietly enough for them to hear but not the youkai guards. Hakkai would be the first to reach it considering he was at the head, Sanzo followed close behind, while Goku and Gojyo trailed by a few yards. 

Hakkai stepped lightly on the hard path, turning to watch the others as they made their way over. Sanzo had almost set his foot on the path with the side of the mountain began to rumble, chunks of stone falling by their heads. The violent shudder caught the monk off his guard and his feet and hands lost their grip on the wall, feeling himself surrounded by air as he began to fall. 

With lightning speed, Hakkai shot out an arm, grabbing hold of Sanzo's. His other arm gripped at the cliff wall to prevent himself from slipping. 

As quickly as it came, the shaking had stopped and there was silence, broken by Goku.

"Sanzo!" Springing forward, Goku cleared the yards between them, latching onto the wall once more. He reached out to help Sanzo, when another quake began, and a large dark hand shot out of the wall in a blur of shadow. 

Before any of them realized it, the hand was gone, along with Goku, and the hole was sealed by a downpour of debris. 

Gojyo stared on in silent disbelief as stones filled the gapping hole. His attention immediately turned to the monk's dangling form, and he quickly moved forward to help. He took hold of the blonds free arm, and with Hakkai's help they lifted him back to the ledge. 

At the bottom of the cliff, there seemed to be no activity or awareness of their presence. The three turned back to the now completely obstructed hole.

"What on earth was that…" Silence come to answer Gojyo's question, as they continued to stare at the blocked entrance.

Nii sat beside the flashing control panel, cigarette in mouth, his eyes closed as he waited for his creation to return with its prey, and it didn't take long until the dull beating of monstrous footsteps echoed through the cavern. A grin spread across his stubbly face as the steps got closer and he slowly got to his feet, eyes still closed as he waited for the creature to enter the room. 

When the giant had finally come to a halt, Nii was greeted not by the curses of a disgruntled Sanzo, but with the growls of the brown haired youkai as he struggled against the tight grip of the monstrous youkai. Nii's grin immediately fell into an annoyed frown.

"This is not-"

"HEY!!! OLD MAN!!!! LET ME GO!" Goku interrupted, his muscles tightening as he pushes hard against the firm grip of the giant, thick fingers beginning to uncurl. With one last burst of strength, Goku broke free of the creatures grip, dropping gracefully to the stone floor below. He spun, facing his adversaries and taking a defensive stance. "Who are you?" he hissed.

Nii frowned, "No one of your concern…" He turned to his creation spouting out an order. "Get rid of this nuisance, then find Genjo Sanzo and bring him to me!"

The monster didn't hesitate, swift hands groping for the gold eyed youkai. Goku leapt, avoiding the creatures grasp, calling forth his Nyoi staff and bringing it down on the giants wrist, resulting in a load metallic 'clang' that reverberated off the cavern walls.

"What th-" His confusion was cut off when the giant struck out, slamming the boy into a hard rock wall across the room, an indention left as he slid to his knees. The giant didn't even step forward as an outstretched hand too hold of Goku closing tightly around him, crushing pressure pressing down on his form.

"AHHH-…" He cried out as pain shoot through his form, but it was cut off short as the air was forced out of him. The emotionless face of the shadowed creature watched as its prey soon went limp, head hanging against his chest. A dull thud was heard as Goku's body fell to the ground below, and the monster soon turned and went off to find the monk.

Tbc…

*****************************************************************************************

Well that's the first chapter ^^; I hope y'all liked it! Im not the fastest writer so it might take a little while for me to get the next chapter up…and I need to finish this before I go off to college ^^;;; well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to me =Þ

****

Lights Out: chapter 2

By Tippy a.k.a. Saiyuki Goku

Note: I really hope you liked the first chapter! Here's the second! Enjoy!

*****************************************************************************************

Tall, shaded figures stood at the bottom of the cliff, concealed by the lush foliage around them. The two youkai guards had left, leaving a vulnerable entrance. The entrance Goku had been taken through had become virtually impenetrable, the fallen boulders taking more energy then they had to move. The three had decided it would be best to find another way, but the only entrance visible was the front door. 

"so…" Gojyo started, "you think they know we're here?" 

The others gave him an odd glance, but the question was not all that dumb. The disturbance on the side of the cliff would have been more than enough to make all the youkai aware of their presence, not to mention the fact Goku had been captured, but why weren't there hoards of youkai spilling out into the clearing? 

"Maybe…. They aren't attacking because there are no youkai…" Hakkai answered for everyone. If there had been an army of youkai, they were taking way too long to attack. The only threat present seemed to be from the creature that grabbed their companion.

"Well we're not gonna find out any sooner by standing out here, lets go!" Gojyo stepped out of the shaded protection of the trees and out into the open sun. The others followed him towards the cave entrance, when a deep rumble began to shake the cliff. Eyes shoot to the sky as junks of stone begin to fall in front of them, smashing into the ground a few feet away. From the very top of the ridge, the cliff began to split, rigid cracks traveling down the face, and a giant, shadowy hand reached out, pushing aside debris with little effort. 

"What the-?" Gojyo spoke, his eyes widening as the shadow grew, taking an unnaturally large form. Razor sharp teeth gleamed in the sun, raven flesh blocking out golden rays, and glowing orbs glared down at them as the giant youkai emerged from its hole in the cliff, standing past the tips of the tall trees above. 

The three forms at the base of the cliff stared up in bewilderment, scrambling back as the tremendous beast leapt from the top, hitting the ground with a harsh rumble.

Gojyo pulled his weapon in front of him, the blade glinting in the afternoon sun. He dropped into a defensive stance, Sanzo and Hakkai on either side, also ready for the creatures first move. It didn't take long for the monsters dark arm to swing up and come crashing down. The groups scattered backwards as the giant hand hit the ground, causing it to rumble a split. 

Without hesitation, Gojyo sent the crescent blade shooting through the air towards the creature, a sharp edge digging deep into its left shoulder. 

The creature let out a low growl, its hand reaching up and taking hold of the silver chain dangling from the blade, jerking it free from its shoulder. Glowing orbs glared at the red haired kappa, a hand darting forward smashing into Gojyo with crushing strength. A sharp cry of pain came from the man as he went skidding backwards across the ground and into a tree.

"Gojyo!!!" Worried emerald eyes darted from the fallen half breed to the dark demon towering over him. Hands thrust out, Hakkai let forth a tremendous blast, sending it straight for the creatures chest. A brilliant flash of light exploded over the monster, the two still standing figures shielding their eyes from the blast. 

The light dissipated and Hakkai turned back to see what was left of the terrible creation. His eyes widened as he saw the creature standing, a few tendrils of smoke coming off its chest. In an instant, a dark hand was wrapped around his form, immense strength forcing the breath out of him. The creature brought its dark arm up, swing it forward and releasing the brunette youkai from its grasp. Hakkai tumbled across the ground, his limp body resting a few feet in front of the unconscious red head.

Nii sat silently watching as the two Sanzo-ikkou went down. A grin played across his lips as he marveled at his creation's strength. He almost laughed as the monk sent a bullet towards his monster's head. 

"You're out of luck Genjo Sanzo…" He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, waiting for his creation to return with its prey.

"Kuso!" Sanzo hissed as he leapt to the side, barely avoiding the creatures grasp. It was too fast to hit. His only option was to get up close and personal, but that plan wasn't working too well. The monk ran forward, eyes on the monster, trying to think of another way. Suddenly, he found himself falling towards the earth as his foot caught on something hard, protruding from the ground. 

Sanzo spun just in time to see the giant's hand reaching out for him.

"SANZO!!!" 

He watched, what seemed like in slow motion, as the monsters throat exploded outward, and a long red staff became visible, then disappeared. The slow motion stopped and the monster landed with a harsh thud, twitching as sparks flew from its damaged neck.

Sanzo stood, his eyes turning to Goku, who stood behind the creature, Nyoi staff in hand. The monk soon turned back to the flailing creature, gun raised to its head, and with one thunderous crash, the giant youkai's head exploded in an eruption of flame and metal.

"NO!! MY CREATION!!" Nii pounded his fists against the crackling screen; dots of black and white dancing across the picture. His creation had been defeated. The scientist was silent for a moment, then he stood, brushed off his coat and calmly left the fortress. 

"…Next time that sutra will be mine…"

Pained ruby eyes slowly opened, squinting at the fading afternoon sunshine. Gojyo moaned as he pushed himself up, rubbing his aching head.

"What happened? Hakkai?!" He quickly moved to the side of the fallen youkai, nudging him lightly. "Hakkai, daijoubu ka?"

A low groan came from the brunette as he slowly shifted his form to see Gojyo over him. "uh… oh I'm ok…" He let himself be pulled up by the tall red head. "Just a little sore." He gave him a smile before turning towards Sanzo and the fallen creature…and Goku. 

"Hey! You two ok?" Gojyo shouted to the two.

"Hai…" Sanzo spoke, kicking the lifeless beast.

"How about you, Monkey?….Goku?" 

He couldn't see clearly. The world around him was beginning to fade. He could still make out the white blur against the large dark object through his pained vision. He could hear the muffled voice of Gojyo, distant and incoherent. His body ached and his breathing was sharp and painful. As much as he wanted to stay awake, his eyes were forcing themselves shut, and he was falling.

"Goku!!!" The three figures sprang forward as the boy slid to the ground. Sanzo was by his side first. Leaning over the young youkai, he lifted his head, noticing the bead of crimson as it slid down Goku's chin. His breathing was shallow and sporadic.

"Hakkai!"

"Hai! Stand back," Emerald eyes gazed over the motionless boy's body, letting his hands float over his shakily rising and falling chest. A soft green glow emitted from his slender hands, illuminating the boy's face.

The monk and half breed stood silently watching as Hakkai continued to heal their companion, waiting for the youkai to finish. It only took a minute or two before the green light faded and Hakkai turned to them.

"He's safe now, but he needs rest, we need to get to an inn." 

The others nodded, Gojyo stepping forward and gently lifting the unconscious boy from the ground. Hakuryuu flew over from his hiding spot behind the trees, letting out a small 'kyu' before transforming into the green jeep. Sanzo and Hakkai jumped in the front, Gojyo getting in the back with Goku.

They drove west, the sun slowly sinking in the sky. They'd all been quiet, the hum of the jeep as it traveled on the dirt road filling the silence. The air was starting to get cooler, and if they didn't find an inn soon they'd be forced to camp out in the woods. It wasn't a bad thing, but they needed Goku to get a good rest. 

The sky was quickly turning a dark navy blue and there was still no sign of a town. Hakkai let out a soft sigh as he began to slow the jeep down. "Looks like we're going to have to camp out…"

"Maybe not!" Gojyo spoke up from behind. The two front passengers turned to see the red head pointing into the forest to up ahead to the right. They gazed forward and saw what Gojyo had spotted. A small shack stood ahead of them, seemingly abandoned. 

"That'll do." Sanzo acknowledged, stepping out of the jeep. The others fallowed, Gojyo carrying Goku. In a burst of light, Hakuryuu transformed back into the little white dragon, 'kyu'ing as he flew over to Hakkai landing on his shoulder.

"What if there's someone in there?" Gojyo asked.

"If they're friendly we ask for assistance…. If not… then we kill them…" Sanzo's resolved, already walking towards the shack. Everything was quiet. When they reached the dilapidated door of the structure, Sanzo pulled out his gun, poising for attack before pushing the door open and stepping inside. It was dark, but there were no inhabitants, save a few bugs scurrying here and there. A window on the far side of the room let in a bit of moon light, revealing an old table and chair, but no bed. 

"….well its better than nothing…" They moved in to the small shack and began to arrange for the night.

Tbc….????

***************************************************************************************

ARRAAAAA this was supposed to be the last chapter x.x well im gonna try to finish it soon, but at the moment I have to figure out where im going with it x.x… College starts in 2 days so it might be a little while till I get the next chapter up… gomen nasai!!! I hope you like this fic so far! Thanks for reading!!!

Tippy


End file.
